The invention is based on an apparatus for injecting a fuel-gas mixture as set forth hereinafter. In German Patent Application P 39 31 490.1, an apparatus for injecting a fuel-gas mixture has already been proposed that has a mixing housing that has a recess, a central gas delivery line, and a number of mixing lines corresponding to the number of injection ports of the valve head. However, the fuel stream is injected into the mixing lines from the injection ports not directly but rather in the form of a free stream, so that the danger exists that a fuel film will form in the mixing housing on the walls defining the recess; this prevents the formation of a largely homogeneous fuel-gas mixture. The large cross sections of the recess of the mixing housing in the region of the injection ports and mixing lines do not allow high gas speeds in these regions, so fuel injected from the injection ports can get into the gas delivery line, especially if the fuel injection valve is installed in an inclined position. Fuel can become deposited in the corners or edges formed in the recess and can lead to continued dribbling, after shutoff of the fuel injection valve, for instance, which can be a problem.
Reliable, exact fuel metering to the various mixing lines and thus to the various cylinders of an internal combustion engine is therefore not always assured by the apparatus proposed in German Patent Application P 39 31 490.1.